You were Saying?
by J.LarissaH
Summary: after DH minus the 19 years later.  Draco seeks Hermione's help right after the war is over, hemione thinks he is going to kill her, Dramione, r/r first fanfic.  Better than summary.
1. Don't run into trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Also this is my first fanfic so I'm just testing the waters, If no one likes it I may not continue it, so if you like it R/R some OOC…and well Hey, to everybody in fanfiction world.

Hermione's POV

The war was over so you'd think that I'd be done fearing for my life, for the lives of others, and you'd be wrong. So terribly and heart-wrenchingly wrong. I was once again running. Running for my life or for the lives of others, I wasn't sure, I guess you could say a little of both. My side was begging me to stop, telling me with the white hot pain, that I had to breathe. But I couldn't I just couldn't, HE was right behind me. I could hear the sound of his uneven footsteps. I could also tell that the sound wasn't getting any quieter, no it was increasing in tempo and I wasn't sure if I could run any faster. By now I was deep within the forbidden forest, dodging trees and trying to lose my attacker. I chanced a look back at him, his light blonde hair blown everywhere from the wind.

And as I looked back at him, I ran smack into a tree and landed on my butt with a thud. "oomph..." I got to my feet quickly grasping my aching shoulder, getting ready to get my butt moving. There was just one problem. Where'd that infuriating Malfoy go? I couldn't hear him at all. It was like he had disappeared. But the saying "It's quiet, too quiet" ran through my head, and I began to hyperventilate.

I about had a heart attack when I heard his smooth voice whisper from behind the tree I had just ran into. "Didn't your mother every tell you to watch where you were going, Granger? And didn't The-Boy-Who-would-not-die-on-more-than-one-occasion every tell you to always know where your enemies are?"

I couldn't move I had my wand pointed at where his voice was coming from and I had backed up several feet from the tree as soon as I heard his voice. I was speechless, how could I _Hermione Granger_ run into a tree and lose sight of an attacker. I was going to be killed yet.

That's when he decided to shock me further. "It's a good thing we aren't enemies then, huh, Granger, or you would have been toast by now. I just wanted to talk to you, but you had to be a know-it-all and assume you knew what I wanted. Just because I was raised badly, doesn't mean I have to stay that way, and you know something? I was going to try and change, I was going to have you- you of all people- help me, but I'm beginning to think that might just be too much work. What was I thinking? Thinking you would help me after everything I ever did to you, every insult I through your way. You probably wouldn't care less if I didn't find a spot in this new Dark Lord free world; 'cause merlin knows I didn't have a spot in the old one. Well I have two things to say to you before I go and let you find your own way out." He took a deep breathe, trying to get in control of his feelings. "Thanks for helping destroy the Da…I mean Vold…" he took a deep breath "you-know-who and thanks for giving me a chance to live a new life be a new man. I mean even if you don't literally help me you still helped give me the chance so thanks."

And with that he started to walk away, leaving me alone, to ponder everything he had just said, Did he really want to start over and begin a new life like none of this happened? If that was the case I had to help him, my good nature wouldn't let me not help. So gathered all of my so-called Gryffindor courage and called out to him. "Malfoy…Draco stop." He did as I asked without turning around.

"Oh and Gra..Hermione, don't talk about my emotional moment to anyone, 'kay?"

"I'll help, Draco. I'll help you become a better person, if you promise you'll try super hard to be that person you want to be. Don't think it'll be easy and don't think I'll go easy on you. If you slip up, I'm gone, and I won't say one good word in your favor."

"Then I best not slip up," he said lazily, turning around to see me. And with a smile he said "let's head up then, before Potter and Weasley think I've killed you and come to hunt me down."

I rolled my eyes "Harry and Ron, you mean, and yes they'll be coming to hunt you down soon."

A/N so should I continue or leave it go?


	2. Draco good or bad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they still belong to J.K. Rowling or at least that's what my books still say…some white out and a sharpie out to …I mean she wrote it all. I own the plot but that's all folks. Also this is my first fanfic so I'm just testing the waters, if you like it R/R some OOC…and well Hey, to everybody in fanfiction world.**

Hermione's POV

Now, I'll be the first to admit that this new side of Malfoy was kinda scary honestly. I mean he was practically skipping with joy as we walked back towards the castle. Just imagine Draco Malfoy _skipping_. Well practically anyway. It looked like some heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders, and if I didn't fully believe him before I do now. But if he didn't think I was going to hold him to his word, he had another thing coming. I meant what I said to him, he only has one chance, one chance to change his ways before I give him to the dementors myself.

We were almost at the castle when I heard someone else coming through the woods. I was pretty sure I knew who it would be too. Harry and Ron coming to my rescue. Well if they thought I needed rescued they had another thing coming.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout. I could have sworn it was Harry. He sounded frantic. So I shouted back to him. "Harry I am alright! And put your wand away before you hex someone by accident. I have some news that might shock you but I agreed to give him a chance, so don't jinx him, okay?"

That's when harry came into view of Draco…when did he become Draco?

His wand was out, of course, and pointed straight at, you guessed it. Draco's chest. "What's the meaning of this 'Mione? Are you protecting Malfoy? Has he brainwashed you, confounded you, cursed you in anyway?" poor Harry was looking back and forth between me and Draco a million times a minute, and I was becoming quite agitated by his lack of trust in me.

"I am not protecting him, Harry. I just agreed to give him a shot at changing, for the better."

"He's MALFOY, he can't change! He was born for the sole purpose to follow Voldemort and hate muggles and such! How could you even think about giving him a chance?"

"Hey I'm right here…" said a disgruntled Draco. I chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Because, Harry, everyone deserves a second chance. Look at Snape, he got one and he played a big part in you defeating Voldemort. So you can't just hold a grudge because he is a Malfoy. He is not his father, he is Draco, and he just wanted a chance to prove that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Thank you again, Hermione, for giving me that chance, I won't take that for granted, and Potter…" I gave him a look and he corrected himself. "Harry, I know this is hard to believe and I know it will be hard to get rid of my bad habits but you got to give me a chance too. I will not make Hermione choose between me and her friends."

Draco POV

I can't believe I just said that, like I actually cared about Hermione I looked at potter and tried to keep the smug look off my face when I saw that he was giving in to the fact that I might not be lying. And Hermione just stood there smiling encouragingly while I talked. When we finally made it to the castle, surprisingly, both, Harry and Hermione kept everyone from jinxing me to the next year. I was giving a chance to tell my story and Hermione vouched for me. I was given the following year to change, and if I couldn't do it I would be put in Azkaban for life. I gladly accepted it knowing the only reason I was doing this was to get close to Hermione.

**A/N sorry it's short, it's late and I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this. Reviews are appreciated. I like to know if something is confusing or not so I can fix it because a lot of the time I understand what I meant but no one else will. So let me know what you think!**


	3. Professor Hermione?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they still belong to J.K. Rowling. I'll have to have a nice chat with her..she won't give me them so no don't own it still. I own the plot but that's all folks. I'm just testing the waters, if you like it R/R some OOC…and well let me know if it gets confusing, kay?**

**Hermione's POV**

After we got to the castle, Harry and I had to use all our persuasion skills in our bodies to convince everyone NOT to hex Draco Malfoy. After that it was pretty simple. He had to completely change in a year or go to prison. People were betting on if he'd be able to do it or not. To tell you the truth, I was tempted to bet on him going to the dementors myself, but that would be like doubting my own skills, so I didn't. I bet he'd do it.

Being me, I came up with a schedule to hold "classes" on being nice. Now Malfoy wouldn't even know the definition of being nice. But Draco on the other hand, was excelling in the classes. He complained about having to take my class when all the others were cancelled because of the war at first, but who would have expected different?

Oh you heard me right. I actually turned his plea of help into a niceness class. And boy, did that make him mad. Anyway, Draco has been very polite to me. When I drop something he picks it up, when I fall he helps me up. But when Harry's the one on the ground, Malfoy's the one who put him there.

It's getting quite old actually. Especially the part where Ron decided that this is all a bigger part of some ingenious plan to overthrow the ministry again. I have to remind him that Draco isn't that smart and Voldemort is DEAD. D-E-A-D. dead. Never coming back.

So we were in one of my nice classes when Draco raised his hand at the end of the lesson. "Professor Hermione?" he joked.

"Yes, Draco" I said smiling.

"Can we cut class short to go to Hogsmead (sp?), I want to treat my favorite professor to some butterbeer and some sweets," he said sweetly.

"oh, and who would that be, Draco?" I asked innocently. He replied with "wouldn't you like to know."

"well if that is the case, then no." I said teasingly.

He fake huffed. "alright professor, then can I take Hermione Granger with me"

"If you can get her to say yes, I will let you leave early."

"please professor Granger, come with me" he gave me the puppy dog eyes. He was now leaning on his elbows almost nose to nose with me.

"ok, Draco. Let me tell the others where I'm going." And with that I started off to find Harry and Ginny, knowing I'd find them together.

"meet you in 30 minutes in the great hall." He shouted after me.

I raced off through the castle, effectively taking the wrong staircase as it switched on me, on my way to the alcove that I caught the two I was looking for at the other day.

Harry and Ginny have been more supportive of me helping Draco out. Ron on the other hand thinks he's just out to stab me in the back when he gets the chance. Ron won't even talk to me much anymore so whatever we had is history. I mean how can you have a relationship with someone who won't even talk to you?

"Harry! Ginny! Stop snogging each others brains out for a second and listen to me, please. I'm going to Hogsmead with Draco. I wanted you to know where I was so you wouldn't worry"

"Like as a date?" I shrugged my shoulders "Thanks for letting us know Mione. Let me know all the details when you get back, kay? And don't let him try anything funny. Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean as in try to hurt you, ya know, I just meant…" now it was her turn to shrug her shoulders. "You know." She said with a wink that instantly turned my face pink for reasons I didn't know.

"Well bye then," and with that I hurried off to meet Draco before they caught my blush.

"Don't let him see that blush, he might get the wrong ideas!" I heard Ginny yell after me.

So much for that plan.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School is brutal. Let me know what you think. If I heel nobody wants to read it I may stop writing it all together. But no pressure! Lots of love to those who review. **

**Kay no I have a question for all you lovely readers and whoever gets it right first can add one of their ideas to my story. Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?**


	4. make it or break it

**Alright, so everyone out there is probably mad at me for NEVER updating and they have every right to be… its been FOREVER. So sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY….x's infintity..there do you forgive me? NO? well now its because I won't stop writing an AN so I'm okay with that….JK will always own this story and anything I write is not my own...well except what is my own ides…and harry potter fans should be able to tell the difference…well on with the story!**

Draco's POV

Ha! I didn't think she'd actually agree to go with me. You would think she was smarter than that wouldn't you. Even I don't believe that I'm actually doing this. So why does she actually trust me enough to go to hogsmead with me? I could grab her hand and apparate us both out of there before you could say 'quiditch'. But whatever. I try not to dwell on that sort of thing. That's girl like thinking there, I just got to get her to trust me before I make my big move and she'll be so surprised cause she thought …well whatever she thought it wouldn't be that. I am a genius, if I do say so myself and I do. Just half a year to go to prove myself and I got her!

Hermione's POV

Yeah I know. I think I'm crazy for going, I can't imagine what others are thinking about me. Over the last few months he has been changing nicely. So what's the trouble of giving him a chance, right? Well other than I could wind up dead, but I'm skilled with hex's I'm pretty sure I'm at least an even match to him if not better.

Speak of the devil, he just decided to meet me in the great hall, 15 minutes late. I glared at him. "Nice of you to show up Draco."

"hey hair like this takes time."

"Your worse than a girl, Malfoy, I'm already done."

"Yeah but your hair isn't done all pretty, so you wouldn't qualify to be a girl in that situation, would you?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth a pain expression went acrossed his face and he said "sorry I shouldn't have made fun of your hair, we were going to have a good time right, so lets go get those sweetes I promised you.

And with that we were off to get some butterbeer and sweets from honeydukes.

Draco POV

Dang it I can't believe I keep insulting her…This is NEVER going to work if I can't be nice to her. (WHY IS THIS AUTHOR MAKING ME OUT AS A SAP) anyway this has to work, my life depends on it.

**Hehe sorry about the short chapter, not only is it short but it is really bad. I need some ideas people the finals are grinding all me ideas out of my head and into dust..my brian is turning into mush. So if you don't hear from me I am sorry…**


	5. don't take hair literaly

**Hey Everybody! To answer your questions no I haven't died or fallen off the face of the earth. Instead of coming up with reasons I haven't been updating I'll just get on with the story, shall I?**

**Oh and as a reminder just because all the copies of HP I have at home have my name on them someone has cleverly informed me that nobody else's does so as of right now Jk owns all characters settings and anything else she came up with….has anybody ever wondered what she would say if she read a dramione fic? Hmmm… something to think about**

Hermione's POV

The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful for the most part. Draco continued to try and suck up to me after the jibe about my hair, but I wasn;t giving him the satisfaction of forgiving him just yet.

"Come on Hermione, I'll even buy you your favorite sweets. And some new quils."

"not gonna cut it Draco. You insulted my hair. You told me I wasn't a girl and you stepped on my foot twice since we left the castle."

"I said I was sorry for that its not like I meant to step on your foot. Why would I willingly touch…I mean step on your foot. And come one you didn't even try to do your hair so you can't be mad at me for stating as much."

"Your not helping your case any Malfoy."

"Heeeey! Hey, hey, hey! So its Malfoy id it noy Granger?"

"Doesn't work that way. You are the one with a contract you have to withhold and calling me Granger doesn't fit in the contract to prove you've changed" I smirked and said it in a way that would give Luna a run for her money.

"Hey playing that card are you? Dang? Please forgive me Hermione? Come on you know you want to. Hmm…" he stopped walking and I stopped a little ahead of him. I wasn't sure what to think about the smirk that suddenly appeared on his face. He took a step towards me and I sprinted away from him and towards Hogsmeade which we were fairly close to. "Professor Granger come back here and play," he said in an annoyingly singsong voice. "Professor I have a question" he was closing in on me. I chanced a glance behind me and you guessed in ran right into a building.

"oommmppff." I landed on my butt.

"Hermione hasn't anyone every told you to watch where you are going? Oh I believe I have..haha." he offered me his hand and of course I refused. He was the reason I fell in the first place after all. "I'm sorry and to show you how sorry I'll buy the whole bookstore for you."

I stared at him mouth wide open. Then I realized what I was doing and quickly shut it. "I know you have money Draco but really. Your going to buy the whole bookstore?"

As an answer he walked into the bookstore. Ugggh this boy was sure aggravating

Draco POV

Heheh what better way to make Granger forgive me than give her books. And why not all the books I can get my hands on. Bookstore why haven't I thought of t before. I only said it in jest but when her eyes lit up I knew it was the right thing to do. Perfect. Hopefully she'll forgive me soon.

**Hehe sorry about the short chapter, not only is it short but it is really bad. Sorry abutn it being bad but ideas are welcome…and I know you've got some. I can feel them..not really but ok. So if you had to choose one character to keep just one out of all the books you've ever read who would it be?**


End file.
